Land of Opposites
by Sweeterthansugar
Summary: The Interceptor needs repairs so the crew lands on a planet with a strange atmosphere. All is going smoothly until the crew starts not acting like themselves. What is going on?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Razer: Where do you get these ideas?**  
**Sugar: *taps skull* All up here...**  
**Razer: *Sighs* We're doomed...**

* * *

"My scanners relay that this planet's atmosphere is suitable for us to breath. It would be wise for us to make our repairs to the Interceptor here." Aya gazed around at the males curiously.

"Great, Aya!" Hal grinned and pumped his fist. "Perfect. We'll land and patch up the ship really quick and be back up in the air in no time."

"Yes. This is an agreeable plan, however I must bring to your attention that there was a substance I could not identify in the atmosphere. It will take me some time to identify it."

Kilowog sighed. "Aya. Just bring us down. We can't wait around identifying everything. As long as the air is breathable, that's good enough."

Aya silently regarded Kilowog then turned back to her instruments. "The Interceptor will land in roughly five minutes." Razer quietly noticed the irritation Aya had, but silently turned back to his station. Certainly it wasn't anything of major importance in the atmosphere.

The Interceptor smoothly touched down on the planet's surface and the boys exited the hatch. "Wow!" Hal gazed around amazed. The vegetation and soil were vivid hues of a wide assortment. "Incredible!"

There was every color of the rainbow in varying shades and it was so unlike Earth's colors. There were trees that were red and purple, blue soil, and pink grass. The sky was a sickening yellow with green clouds rolling through. "This looks like something out of a little kid's story book..." Hal turned in a slow circle to look at the jungle around them.

"Knartz...this is amazing..." Kilowog slowly tilted his head back, stunned.

"Indeed." Razer followed behind the green lanterns quietly, looking about.

As the boys studied the environment, Aya walked out of the Interceptor. They turned at her approach. "I have placed the Interceptor under a self-repairing program. After a few days, the Interceptor will be fully repaired."

"Great, Aya!" Hal grinned at Aya. "Well, if we're gonna be here for a while we should look around a bit right? Aya and Razer be one team. Kilowog and I will be the other. If you run into any trouble, call the others. Let's see if we can find any people that live here."

"Do you mean like the time we landed on Mogo's surface and were nearly killed, left stranded, and our ship stolen? Not to mention Aya being kidnapped?" Razer crossed his arms and regarded the green lantern.

"That was different. We're more wary this time and we're not looking for trouble. It'll be fine, Razer. Don't be such a downer." Hal waved him off, which made Razer roll his eyes. "C'mon, Kilowog." The two teams flew off in different directions. While it was true Razer was irritated at Hal's nonchalance, he was grateful for his choice in teams.

* * *

Aya landed to analyze some flowers she had seen. Razer studied her as she studied the flowers. He approached slowly. "Aya? May I ask what you're doing?"

"I am analyzing this variety of fauna. It is...quite beautiful..."

Razer's eyes widened in surprise at such an...organic response. He turned away, feeling embarrassed, although he didn't know why.

Aya observed the changes in his body and bent down plucking a bright pink flower. It had soft diamond shaped petals an long feathery tendrils coming from the center and random points. She turned, feeling shy. "Razer?" As he turned, a slight breeze blew past and scattered some of the feather pieces throughout the air, causing Razer to cup a hand to his mouth, squeeze his eyes shut, and sneeze. "Bless you, Razer." Aya replied automatically, having heard Hal give the same response in the same situation.

Suddenly, Aya's eyes narrowed. Something was wrong. Razer turned to her, a goofy grin plastered across his face. "Awwww...Aya, did you say 'bless you'? That is soooo sweet..." His lids were slightly drooped and his eyes seemed somewhat glazed for an instant.

"Razer. You are not acting according to your typical speech and body language patterns."

"Aya." Razer staggered over to her drunkenly and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You...you gotta loosen up a little..."

Aya was concerned. "Razer. Something is wrong with you. We should find the others."

"Sure!" Razer threw up his hands happily. "The more the merrier!" He took Aya's hand. "Let's go, Aya!" He grinned at her.

Aya looked down at their joined hands. The flower's affects weren't all bad, she thought as they flew off. Yet, this was not Razer at a healthy mindset, so she did not entirely enjoy it. All she knew for sure was that she had to find Hal and Kilowog before something else strange happened. Beside her, Razer was skimming his free hand through a cloud and mumbling about how pretty the view was, which Aya wasn't sure was referencing her or the flora and fauna. Something was definitely wrong, though. She boosted her thrusters, scanning for the green lanterns.

* * *

Hal and Kilowog were flying over forest after forest and meadow after meadow. "Hey, Kilowog? Notice anything strange?"

Kilowog nodded. "For a planet with a breathable atmosphere, it don't have a whole heck of a lotta villages does it?"

Hal scanned around and whistled. "Alottaaaaa forests and meadows, though. Hard to think the place isn't inhabited..." His brow furrowed as he scanned. There really were a lot of meadows...and most with the same strange, pink flower. It was...odd, to say the least.

He flew down and the sergeant followed close behind him. Hal plucked a flower as he faintly heard Kilowog's puzzling comments. He scanned it with his ring. "Unknown." The ring replied in its monotone voice. The flower was quite stunning. It was a beautiful shade of pink and the soft feather bits were appealing to the eye.

Kilowog leaned close and sniffed the flower. "C'mon, Jordan...these things give me the creeps..."

Hal was about to ask how a flower could give anyone the creeps, when his ring beeped with an incoming transmission. "Green lantern Hal."

Hal immediately looked at his ring in worry. Aya sounded upset. "Aya? What's wrong?"

"Razer is not acting as per his normal behavior. It is quite close to what one may consider to be the opposite of his regular behavior. I am concerned for I do not know the cause of this development nor how to reverse it."

Suddenly, Hal heard Razer's voice. "Hal?! Oh, hi, Hal! Are you having fun? I'm having fun. You having fun, Aya?" Hal could faintly hear Aya quieting Razer down.

"Alright, Aya. We'll start heading out to meet you." Hal sighed. Something was definitely wrong. Great. Couldn't they ever just land on a planet without being nearly killed or something going wrong? He turned to Kilowog. "C'mon big guy! We have to go meet Aya."

Kilowog looked over at Hal, his ears lowered. "Hal?" His voice seemed timid. "Why do you think Razer is acting like this? What could have happened?" He looked down and sighed. "I'm so worried, Hal..."

Hal stared in shock. The big guy was always fierce and confident. What was going on around here?

* * *

**And that concludes** **chapter one! It's short, but I wanna see how people like the idea. I like coming up with what if ideas a lot of the time. This story will have some Razaya probably later, but for now I'm trying to get the plot going. Anywho read and review! Hope you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hal and a fidgeting Kilowog flew off to where they had decided they'd meet up with Razer and Aya. He knew it wasn't actually his fault, but all Kilowog's flinching and fidgeting was really getting on his nerves. "Kilowog! Will you pleassseee stop?"

Kilowog flinched at his outburst and looked at him timidly. "I'm...I'm sorry, H...Hal..."

Hal sighed. "It's alright, Kilowog. Just c'mon..." They together in silence, until a flock of purple birds flew out of the trees in front of them. Hal slowed to let them fly by, but turned when he heard a shriek behind him.

The bolovaxian had his arms clutched over his head, eyes squeezed shut, and legs pulled up to his chest as he trembled. He timidly opened an eye to peek at an exasperated Hal. "Kilowog, c'monnnn..." He nodded and flew after him. Hal sighed. This was going to be a longgg flight. He wondered how Aya was fairing with the sunshine, happy Razer.

* * *

"Oh, wow! Look, Aya!" Razer crouched down to stare at a tiny animal. It was furry and had a horn sticking out of its forehead. It looked like a large rabbit. "Hi, little guy..." Razer reached out to pet it, but it turned and jumped into a bush. Razer frowned. "Ayaaa...it ran away..." He looked at her with a forlorn expression.

"Razer. We must meet green lanterns Hal and Kilowog at the designated coordinates." Aya gazed at Razer as he pouted.

"Pleasseee, Aya?"

"Razer. We must leave." She put a hand on his shoulder. His eyes glazed for a second again and he stood. In a flash, Aya had her back to a tree and Razer was leaning over her, his forearm leaning against the tree over her head as well.

"Why...?" His voice was soft, almost a purr. Aya's eyes widened slightly in surprise.

"Razer, you are not acting yourself. I must take you to green lanterns Hal and Kilowog so that we can help you get well again."

He leaned in closer. "Oh, I'm more than well, Aya. More than well..." He slipped his hand into hers and raised her hand, kissing the back of it. Then he raised his gaze back to hers. Razer smiled and started to slowly lean in closer.

"Razer...I..." Aya stared at his eyes, feeling her processors misfiring as she got lost in their blue depths. She felt her body leaning towards his. Her lips reaching for his...

"Aya!" The pair pulled apart as they heard Hal's voice call. Razer turned his head, arm still leaning on the tree to look over at the approaching human and bolovaxian. Hal smiled then regarded the situation and frowned. "Um...Aya, what's going on here?"

Razer shifted away from the tree and turned to stand in front of Aya protectively, crossing his arms over his chest. "And what do you want?" Hal was surprised as Razer nearly snarled the question at him.

"We were supposed to meet you here, Razer? Remember? Well, maybe you don't. You weren't acting yourself." He glanced at Aya who looked from him to Razer in confusion.

Razer glared at him, baring his fangs in his anger. "Stop making eyes at my woman."

Hal's eyebrows shot up as his eyes opened wide. "Your...WHAT?"

Kilowog looked between the pair timidly. "H...Hal...don't yell...it's not nice..."

The human ignored him, his eyes narrowing, as he jabbed a finger at the volkaregian. "What are you talking about, Razer?" The tension in the air was nearly tangible.

Razer returned Hal's glare. "Stop pointing that finger at me, oaf or..." Razer twitched and his eyes glazed again.

Aya's voice could be heard from behind Razer. "I am picking up the same changes in Razer as when he previously acted unlike his usual demeanor."

Razer grinned and turned at Aya's voice. "Aya! Are you hiding from me? You silly girl!" He wrapped his arms around her in a bear hug and lifted her off the ground, swinging her in a circle.

Aya squirmed. "Razer. I must insist you put me down." The happy red lantern nodded and placed her back down. Aya glanced over at Hal. "Green lantern Hal? I am unable to ascertain what is causing these changes in sergeant Kilowog and Razer."

Hal was standing straight and regarding the two. "Little lady, that is an unprofessional way to act. We are on a mission and should deal with it in the utmost seriousness!" He glanced at the two men. "At attention, men!"

Kilowog jumped and timidly raised an arm up in a scared salute. "S...sir, yes, sir..."

Razer saluted and giggled. "Sir, yes, sir..."

Hal nodded, clasping his hands behind his back. "At ease, gentlemen." Both men relaxed and Hal turned to Aya. "Status report!"

Aya could easily have given a thorough and detailed status report, but was thrown off by the current changes in her companions. She couldn't determine the cause of it.

Hal barked out his command again. "I believe I asked for a status report!"

"Everyone is acting unlike themselves due to unknown reasons. I am unable to determine the cause."

Hal nodded. "Very well..." He glanced around. "Have you analyzed the surrounding area?"

"I have not due to..."

"Well, what are you waiting for? An invitation?!" Hal roared at her.

Aya's eyes went blank. A moment later she refocused. "There is a substance in the air that is causing the change, but it is interfering with my scanners and I can not currently pinpoint its source. Although I can say with certainty that it only affects the respiratory system of organic beings so I am free of its influence."

Hal snorted. "Whatever, Aya. You expect me to care?" Aya was caught off guard by this change. The males of her crew were acting most erractically. The usually confident and bold Kilowog was acting timid and afraid. Hal who was always kind and joking was suddenly serious and then mean. Razer who tended to be broody and not particularly emotional was acting silly and then...possessive of her. All of their behavior was the opposite of what it typically was and it concerned Aya that she couldn't determine the cause, but she would find out the cause. She glanced at the trembling Kilowog, giggling Razer, and sneering Hal. She had to find the cause and she better find it out soon...

* * *

**Now all three guys are out of it. How will Aya manage on her own? Can our favorite AI save the day? We'll just have to see. I'm trying my best on the opposites, but if anyone has any other ideas for opposites let me know. Please read, enjoy, and review!**


End file.
